Karaoke Night at sasukes
by MistTwilight
Summary: naruto, sasuke and sakura, are all bored at sasukes house so they decide to sing Karaoke. OneShot Little SasuSaku


**i do not own naruto **

* * *

It was a long and boring day, Naruto, and sakura were at sasukes house just hanging out, since sasuke had came back two years ago

It was a long and boring day, Naruto, and sakura were at sasukes house just hanging out, since sasuke had came back two years ago. And sasuke and sakura has been going out after a year sasuke came back.

Hey guys what do you wanna do, sakura said in a bored tone.

Eat ramen, naruto said as his stomach growled

Sasuke hned

Sasuke can you say anything beside hn? naruto asked.

Ah, sasuke said.

That doesn't count naruto.

For real guys we need to find something to do, sakura said. Sakura thought for a minute.

I got it we can have a sing karaoke, sakura suggested.

YEAH!!, Naruto yelled.

I think naruto broke my ears, announced sasuke.

Ok so how about sasuke goes first, sakura said.

No, sasuke said

Fine then go naruto, sakura said

Yay ok I will sing Remember

kakiru ra sesunjai wo koto ni iru to  
Arata na tabi ga ima hajimaru  
Wo oh wo oh oh Wo oh wo oh(Repeat 3 times)  
kawariyuku kisesu no naka wo  
ikiru futabi ni bokura  
kieta tsuyosa o te ni ireta kedo  
(JUST ONCE , ONE MORE GAME)  
mawatteku jikan no naka ni  
okizari ni shita omoi wo  
wasureta koto sura wasureteita  
kuzurekaketa toki  
kodoku hoshi de  
deaeta boku ga hitori janai  
sora kazasu kanjou kono omoi o  
namida de mune ni o kaeteiku  
yami ni uchiawasu sekoro o kitto eru yo  
ore ni itami no hata no moto de  
(Wo oh wo oh oh Wo oh wo oh(Repeat 3 times)  
uzuriyu fuki yoku no maka de  
korona mai tai zetsu to monou  
uzuketa sono shite samayo teita  
bouteku to hate de  
deaeta no wa  
wazukate monta shikana nukumori  
sora kazasu kanjou kono omoi o  
namida de mune ni o kaeteiku  
yami ni uchiawasu sekoro o kitto eru yo  
ore ni itami no hata no moto de  
"GONNA BE NUMBER ONE"  
"GONNA BE NUMBER ONE"  
"GONNA BE NUMBER ONE"  
keokizu no wa hitori wa  
sora kazasu kanjou kono omoi o  
namida de mune ni o kaeteiku  
yami ni uchiawasu koro o kitto eru yooo  
whoo  
kakiru ra sesunjai wo koto ni iru to  
hibi ke anoa kazuki no sora ni  
Wo oh wo oh oh Wo oh wo oh(Repeat 3 times)

naruto finished the song and both sasuke and sakura was surprised that naruto can really sing.

Ok me next I will be singing innocent starter!!, sakura shouted

Hiza wo kakaete Heya no katasumi  
Itsumo fuan de Furueteita  
"Hontou" wo shiru koto ga kowakute TOBIRA wo tojita

Yasashii uso ni Ibasho mitsukete  
Yume no naka ni nige konda  
Dare mo shiranai Kodoku no umi wo  
Fukai ao ni someteku

Sabishisa kakusu Ichizu na omoi  
Kimi no KOKORO wo kizutsukete iru

Hitomi no oku no himitsu  
Suikomare sou na  
Egao no ura no shinjitsu ni  
Yawaraka na ai  
Boku ga todoke ni yuku yo  
Furetara koware sou na  
Nukumori ga ima  
Kako wo hanare afuredasu  
Zutto soba ni iru kara  
Kanashii kage ni madowanai de

Kodomo no you ni  
Tada akogare wo  
Motomeru dake ja  
Nani mo mitsukaranakute  
Taisetsu na mono  
Miushinau dake

"ATARIMAE" toka "futsuu" no naka ni Kazarazu aru shiawase wo  
Mamoreru chikara Te ni iretai to  
Massugu Ima wo ikiteku  
Mayou koto nai shisen no saki ni  
Ukabu kotae wa Sou "hitotsu" dake

Yoake no akai sora ni Niji wo egaite Yami mo subete tsutsumikomu  
Chiisana yuuki Kotoba wo koete yuku  
Mirai ga torawarete mo  
Tooku kiete mo  
Kono inori wa hateshinaku  
Ari no mama no kimochi wo  
Kimi no moto he Tsutaetai

"Hajimari" kureta kimi ni  
Sotto sasayaku  
Futari dake no yakusoku wo  
Kawaru koto no nai eien no mahou  
Mirai ga torawarete mo  
Tooku kiete mo  
Sunda koe ga oboeteru  
Boku no namae wo yonde  
Ano hi no you ni warai kakete

Sakura had finished the song.

That was amazing sakura, naruto complimented

Hn pretty good, sasuke said.

Ok sasuke your turn, sakura said

Hn fine I will sing a world without danger, sasuke said

There is a world that is virtual and different

It can be so cold

Makes us stand up for what's right

Our hope through the life if we reset it to the start

CHORUS

Here we are going far

To save all that we love

If we give all we've got we will make it through

Here we are like a star

Shining bright on your world - today

Make evil go away

Code Lyoko we'll reset it all

Code Lyoko be there when you call

Code Lyoko we will stand real tall

Code Lyoko stronger after all

A world of machines it can shadow human nature

And all that we need

Is the way to find the answer

And one thing's sure

You can count on us for good

REPEAT CHORUS

We'll do our best

To never let you down

We're up to the test

To turn this world around

REPEAT CHORUS

Sasuke had finished the song and left naruto and sakura in shock.

So what so you guys wanna do now, sakura said

We got a mission tomomorw so lets go to bed, sasuke suggested.

Yeah good night guys, sakura said as she yawned.

Good night, naruto said.

Naruto fell asleep upside down in a chair, sakura and sasuke fell asleep on the couch together.

* * *

**hey i hop you enjoyed my story please review**

**Oh and i do not own any of the songs in this fanfic**


End file.
